


I Will Be There For You

by soapandcrimefan



Category: Days of Our Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: What if after Sami begs Lucas that he needs to let her help him get out of his downward spiral in Memphis she helps him upon the Salem return and they start his recovery together.
Relationships: Sami Brady/Lucas Horton
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue from the Hotel Room scene belongs to Days all other is owned by me.  
> I don't own the characters of Lucas Horton and Sami Brady.

Susan Banks? Lucas questions Sami as he had gone to see her in her hotel room to find out the latest developments.   
Elvis's biggest fan. She pulled a shotgun on us. Sami informs him of what had happened.  
What do you expect? You violated your-- your restraining order. What do you want her to do? Lucas asks her and tells her the facts still drunk.  
Look, she also has this bedroom that is a super creepy shrine to EJ. And she claims that Rolf has a crush on her, which, of course, would normally not be believable, but given that it's Susan. Sami informs Lucas of her findings at the house.  
Take it easy. Please take it easy. I'm a little foggy here, all right? Lucas requests struggling to comphened what Sami was saying.  
No wait, hold on. What are you doing? You've had enough of this. Sami gives Lucas a look as she snatches the alcohol out of his hands.  
Give me that. Give me that! Lucas exclaims and trying to snatch the alcohol of Sami  
Stop! Hey! Sami exclaims.   
This is my coping mechanism! Don't ever touch my alcohol. Lucas informs Sami but the alcohol was his way of coping with everything that had happened over the last few months.  
Lucas. Sami says sadly  
Does this have anything to do with Will at all? Anything? Lucas enquires.  
She blames me for EJ's death. Sami informs Lucas crying a little.  
She what? Lucas questions shocked.  
And she said since I killed her son, she was gonna murder mine. Sami informs Lucas of what Susan had told her.  
Oh, great. Perfect. Wonderful. Unbelievable. Lucas says saracastically.  
Yeah, so she planned to do it on the anniversary of EJ's death, as if that makes it poetic. But Ben Weston beat her to it. So she claims that she hired Rolf to bring will back from the dead so that she could kill him herself! I know how insane that sounds, okay? I get it. If only John and Marlena had left me alone with her for a few minutes. Sami tells him what was said to her and if only she had a minute by herself with Susan.  
Is he alive, Sami? Is he alive or not? Lucas questions.  
I still don't know! Sami exclaims.  
So you think that Susan's lying about Will being dead? Lucas asks her.  
I don't know, Lucas. But I know she hates me enough to murder my child. Sami informs Lucas of her far Susan would go because she hated her.   
So all we know is that he's probably dead unless-- unless he's alive? Lucas asks.  
What we know is I have to go back there. Sami tells him.  
No, no, you're not going anywhere. Lucas tells her protectively  
Yes, I am. I'm not gonna talk to her. I'm just gonna go... investigate. Sami informs Lucas of what she was going to do.  
No, no, no you're not. You're gonna spy. I know you. Don't do it. Lucas tells Sami her intentions as he knows her too well.  
I have to. I'm going to do what I came to Memphis to do, which is get the truth. Sami replies back.  
No, you're not. Lucas exclaims.  
Hey! Sami exclaims.  
You're not leaving this room. Lucas replies.  
The hell I'm not! Sami yells.

You know what, Lucas, here. Here, you just drown yourself in all of that and let me go deal with this. Sami tells handing him the bottles of alcohol.  
No, listen to me. Susan blames you for EJ's death. Susan hates you enough to want Will dead. She's got a shotgun. It's just too dangerous. Don't go! Lucas tells Sami protectively.  
I'll be careful. Sami replied back.  
Yeah, where have I heard that before? How many times have I heard that? Lucas asks her.  
Well, I'm still standing here, aren't I? Just get out of my way. Sami says.  
No, no, listen to me. You told me that you wanted to be there for your children. Don't forget that. Our children are important. You want to be there for them. Lucas tells Sami what she had told him she wanted.  
Will is one of my children! Sami exclaims back.  
If you go to her house, you might not make it back. He's my child, too. You don't think I want him to be alive? Of course I do. But if--if Rolf brought him back to life, and that's a big if, it doesn't mean that he's alive. Susan could still have gone through with her plan. Lucas tells Sami what could off still occured.  
No way. No way. She would have told me. I mean, she would have looked me right in the eye and she would have gutted me with it. She would have loved that. Sami says crying  
What are you talking about, all right? She might be nuts-- she might be nuts, but she's not stupid. She's not gonna admit that, sami. She's not gonna admit that with an ISA agent sitting in the room. Do you think she wants to go to jail? Lucas asks and tells her  
Lucas, she-- I came here with hope, and I just can't let it go. I can't-- I can't give up, Lucas. I can't. Sami tells Lucas crying. 

I guess hope could be a good thing. But we have to face reality. We have to let our son rest in peace. We should just go home... Lucas tells Sami what he thinks is best for them to do.   
No. Sami exclaims.  
And be there for our children. Our children who are still alive, they need us. Lucas tells Sami of how much their other children need them.  
But, Lucas, I want Will to be alive. Sami then tells Lucas how much she wanted her to be alive.  
I know. I know. Lucas tells her crying.  
If I can't help our son, then you're gonna have to let me help you get out of this downward spiral you're on. Sami cries as she begs Lucas to let her help him.  
But my downward spiral's going just fine, thanks. Still crying Lucas tells her his downward spiral is going fine.   
No. No, it is not, Lucas. You have to be there for your daughter and for your granddaughter and-- and I need a project. Sami tells him that he is wrong and she needs something else to focus on.  
Don't do that. Don't do that. Don't-- don't make me feel bad now. Just--just leave, all right. Go bedazzle something, okay? Lucas tells her trying to get her to leave.  
Lucas. Please. Please let me help you. Sami still is begging him to let her help and they are both crying.  
You want to save my soul, and my liver? If it helps you get over the fact you've lost our son twice, I-- I guess I could do that for you. Lucas tells her.  
Oh, Lucas. Sami embraces him tightly.


	2. Returning To Salem and Beginning Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Sami return to Salem and start Lucas's withdrawal process which he struggles with

Horton Town Square

Lucas and Sami are walking through Horton Town Square.   
"I could so use a whiskey right now". Lucas tells Sami as they stop at the memorial plaque for Tom and Alice.  
"Lucas I know that this is going to be hard and you're going to be wanting a drink for awhile but I'm with you every step of the way". Sami replies.   
"You don't understand how badly I want a drink right now". Lucas comments as they keep walking.   
"I know Lucas but remember this is what will help you". Sami explains.   
"I know but its so hard". Lucas replies as Sami opens the door of the Brady Pub. 

Brady Pub  
"Great what the hell is she doing here". Lucas asks Sami as he sees Kate when they walk in.   
"I don't know Lucas come on lets say hello". Sami tells him as they walk towards the table Kate is at.  
"Hey Guys". Kate greets them.   
"Hi". Lucas says bluntly  
"Hey Kate I'm sorry if Lucas seems off that's what happens when you are withdrawing though I suppose". Sami greets and apologises to her ex mom in law.   
"Woah clearly a lot happened in Memphis". Kate asks the pair gesturing for them to sit down.   
"Yeah damn right it did". Lucas replies.  
"Ok so what went down with Will any developments and what made you decide to get sober Lucas". Kate asks him.  
"Well we did have some developments on Will it turns out that Susan Banks blames me for the death of EJ so she wanted to murder Will on the anniversary of EJ's death but Ben Weston beat her too it so she hired Rolf to bring him back so she could kill him herself and turns out she's got him brainwashed to thinking that he's EJ". Sami tells Kate of what went down with Susan.  
"What about you getting sober". Kate asks Lucas as he gives Sami the can you handle this look".   
"Well I told him that I needed something else to focus on other then Will so he agreed to withdraw but only if I'm the only one involved". Sami explains to her.  
"And boy am I regretting it cause I could really go a drink right now". Lucas tells the pair.  
"Lucas I am here with you every step remember". Sami tells him putting her arm around him


	3. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is staying with Sami at her hotel as he battles his first night of withdrawals.

10PM   
"Lucas here". Sami says to him as she hands him a bucket.  
"Thanks". Lucas tells her.  
"So honey how are you feeling". Sami asks him.  
"I feel like crap and that none of this is worth it I would so rather keep drinking then going through this". Lucas tells her as he pulls the bucket closer and vomits.  
"I'm just going to get a towel for you head ok". Sami tells him and he gives her the thumbs up.   
"Is that any better". Sami asks Lucas as she places the towel on his head.  
"A little I am going to try and sleep for a bit". Lucas tells her.  
"Do you want me to lie down with you". Sami asks him.  
"Yeah if that's ok". Lucas tells her.  
"Of course it is". 

10:40PM  
"Sami can you pass the bucket I think I am going to be sick". Lucas asks her.  
"Yeah here". Sami says handing him the bucket as she begins to rub his back. 

The vomiting lasted about 15 minutes.

12AM  
"Sami are you still here". Lucas questions.  
"Yeah Lucas I am still here and I am not leaving. How are you feeling?". Sami reassures and asks him.  
"Thank you and like I am going to be sick again and I feel cold". Lucas tells her.  
"OK here's the bucket and cuddle me that will warm you up". Sami tells him as she gives him the bucket and hugs her tightly before vomiting. 

2AM  
Lucas stopped vomiting around 1AM but he and Sami stayed up and talked about the kids.  
"So is Allie still loving travelling". Lucas asks Sami as he puts his hand over his mouth.  
"Yeah she is but she misses you heaps". Sami tells him as she rubs his back and he vomits again. 

This is what happened every half a hour until 6AM


End file.
